Forever mine
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori encounters, and first meets Ikuto in the strangest way. What unusual happenings will reveal his true identity, and secrets? What will happen when she is rightfully claimed as his?
1. Chapter 1 Mine

**Forever Mine Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Peach-Pit. I don't own anything except for the plot.

Summary: Amu Hinamori encounters, and first meets Ikuto in the strangest way. What unusual happenings will reveal his true identity, and secrets?

"_Huh, where am I?" amu says while she glances at her surroundings. Amu stares at the two people in front of her, as a man with navy blue hair is sucking the life and blood out of a woman. The woman then lays there lifelessly. Suddenly, the man notices her presence and glares at her evilly, with deep yellow eyes._

Amu wakes up from the terrifying dream that she encountered. "Oh my god." was all she could keep saying, as her heart raced.

**The next day (Amu POV):**

After school when walking home, I saw a figure that was blurry and had quick movements. I decide to follow the figure to see who, or what it is. A huge impact made my heart throb, as I saw the same image I saw in my dream. The man sucking the blood out of the now lifeless woman. I am unable to move at all, and remain frozen at the worst of times. The sense of irony gets worse, as he sees me, and glares at me with his deep yellow eyes.

My heart throbs as I begin to see him moving closer to me, while I am walking as far away as possible. I decide I should run, but he quickly catches up with me. The man is grabbing me, and I am screaming at the top of my lungs until, he puts his hand over my mouth and throws me into his car. _Oh my god I am being kidnapped! What's worse I think I know exactly what he is. He is a-a vampire. _

To my surprise, I slowly drift off into a soft dream where I am surrounded by my friends. I am awaken from the dream because someone is shaking me. I see the man who was killing the woman. **"Who are you! What the hell are you? Are you a vampire? What do you want from me!" **I say quickly while my face is now covered in tears. **"Yes I am a vampire. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I brought you with me, because now that you've seen my secret, you'll probably be not even enough of an idiot to not tell the police. I am now forcing you to live with me, and you will be considered "mine". Once I bite your neck, you will be considered my soulmate. After this happens, even if you **_**do **_**run away, I will be able to sense your presence. It is an effect of the bitemark. Anyways, you interested me from the start. You were just standing there the whole time, and didn't even try to sneak away." **he says in a firm voice.

"**There's no way I am going to let YO-"** I am cut off by Ikuto grabbing my neck to the side and biting down quickly. "You are now forever, and officially mine. Try to run away if you want, but you'll never be freed from me." he says with a quickly forming on his face. "No!" I say with tears falling uncontrollably down my face. Ikuto kneels down to where I am at, and then leans over and kisses me. As soon as he ceases from kissing me, I decide to ask him what he was doing when it was sunny outside.

"Ikuto, what were you doing outside when it was sunny? Aren't vampires supposed to be unexposed from sunlight?" I ask while cautiously moving farther away from him. "I am a different type of vampire. However, I still suck the blood of humans. Now that you are officially **mine,"** he says while emphasizing the word then continuing, "I can only suck one human's blood, and that is yours. We don't suck all the blood at a time though. So you won't die." he says while putting a proprietary arm around me, while he embraces me. "But does that mean that now I am a vampire?" I ask while the tears aren't ceasing from falling.

"No, the type of vampire I am won't make you a vampire if I suck your blood. However, if too much blood is withdrawn from the human's body they will die. But rest assured, I won't let that happen." he says calmly while massaging my back. "Why were your eyes yellow, but now they are blue?" I ask. "Because when we go out in the sunlight, our eyes turn yellow. Otherwise, our eyes turn back to our normal color." he says while pointing to his eyes.

I begin to think that this might not be _as _bad as I thought it'd be. But then that means I can't go away from him to my friends and family. I decide to ask him about this. "What about my **frien****ds and family?" **I ask while the tears begin to form in my eyes again, due to my high stress, and nervous level. "You will still go to school, and be able to live with your parents. But know this, when you move out of your house, and turn about twenty one years old, I am coming back to claim you rightfully, as you will forever be mine. Oh I almost forgot, you have to come everyday to let me suck your blood. It will only be a little bit a day, and I usually don't drink much at all. The reason I killed that girl, is because I usually save up the blood amounts until it is the last minute, and I am starving. Oh and here's a scarf." he says while escorting me out of the house. He also gives me a scarf to cover it up, in case I were asked.

The end of this chapter for now. Hope you like it so far. Constructive criticism, and also reviews appreciated. Thank you so much everyone ^^. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2 The plan

**Forever Mine Chapter 2**

**Amu POV:**

I walk numbly to my house aware of the dangers that lurk the corner in my early twenties. My family doesn't notice that anything is wrong, nor do my friends because I hide my fear. I would be terrified to see my family and friend's faces if they found out that I am in owned by a vampire.

**The next few years:(still Amu POV)**

Today is my eighteenth birthday. A sense of happiness, and pride brings me over the edge. The bad part being that only a few years later would I be forced to live with _**him. My heart can't seem to take this drama, and I don't know if he will keep to his promise of not killing me. What if he drinks an insufficient amount of blood for him to survive, and gets starving and kills me!**_

"Amu-Chan!" I hear the familiar voice call my name. It is Tadase Hotori, my boyfriend who walked in with a present. I knew I shouldn't have made him my boyfriend, because then he would try and find me when I disappear in a few years. This will break his heart I am sure of it. But I wanted to make some happy times before I am forced to live with Ikuto. I made a plan already to go to a unknown part of Tokyo, and disappear. I will have to be isolated from my friends and family. My heart can't bare doing this, but if I tell them where I live, they will see Ikuto. To be more precise, he will see Ikuto.

To make things even more worse, if I did tell them where I lived and when they came over, Tadase would be furious with me, at the same time Ikuto. But with Ikuto, I don't know how severe of a punishment he would give. My heart throbs as I think of what might happen. This is the only option I can come up with. Then again, Ikuto will think I am running away, I will have to visit him and tell him we are just moving. (I am aware with the fact that she will only be twenty one, and haven't finished college, I'll just have her finish it at the place she moves to)"Happy Birthday." he continued while kissing me on the cheek. "Thanks so much." I say while he hands me the small present in his hand.

I open and find the most sad gift I have ever received. Normally I would be happy if Ikuto wasn't in possession of owning me. It is an engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" he says while smiling and looking nervous. My eyes are definitely on the verge of crying, and it is driving me insane. "I am sorry, I just can't right now." I say while nodding. "Don't worry, I will let you keep it and think it over." he says while kissing me on the forehead.

When Tadase finally leaves, my eyes are pouring with tears as I can't stand how much I want to be with him. Maybe things will turn out to be better with Ikuto. But for the most part, I know it won't.

**Three Years later a few weeks after her 21st Birthday: (Amu POV)**

"Ikuto?" I say questionably. "Is it alright if we move to Shibuya, Japan? I just wanted to make a few changes. There's no need to tell anyone because they already know. So don't tell anyone." I say more in a statement sort of way than a question. "Sure, whatever you want sweetheart." he says while kissing up my arm. My heart throbs every time he touches me. A few weeks later, we arrive in Shibuya, with a new life ahead of us.

Since Ikuto has a whole bunch of money (I didn't know this until now), he bought us a huge mansion. As we arrived at the house, he was covering my eyes for the surprise. When I see the house, I gasp in awe at the beautiful house in front of me. "It's beautiful!" I exclaim while holding his hand. "I know, anyways I knew you'd like **our **mansion. It is almost as beautiful as you my dear." he says while kissing me. "Thank you." I say trying not to make a big deal out of him kissing me.

"You do know this means that I need to finish college right?" I ask him just to make sure. "Yes I am aware of that." he says while smiling and leading me inside. He shows me all of the rooms, and said he put maps in the house in case I get lost. In the mean time, he has a job as a famous novelist. He does fantasy stories, which is understandable because he is part of his **own **fantasy category. I thought vampires weren't real, but boy was I wrong! My favorite room was the room he told me that was our bedroom. It had a beautiful scenery. There was the ocean view balcony, and the ocean glittered across the sun-lit horizon.

I begin to wonder of the future, when we get married. Will we even have to get married, is it actually necessary now that I am already considered "his"? All of these questions make my heart sink. I am glad that Tadase won't be able to find me this way, if we do get married he won't recognize my last name. I hope I never have to see him again, because I won't have the guts to tell him the truth.

Will the truth be revealed for both Amu and Ikuto soon? Find out soon! Reviews please and thanks! :) Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble Ahead

**Forever Mine chapter 3**

**Note to the Readers: **Thank You so much to all of you who have been reading my fanfiction. I was afraid it might be a little cheesy, but it is nice to know that you guys take interest in it. As for Amu being in love with Tadase instead of Ikuto. I seriously don't like Tadase at all, so don't get me wrong when in the story, she is interested in him. This will all change soon enough. **Begins rubbing hands together maniacally to make an evil plan**.

Amu glides the pencil across the paper, while at the same time she unleashes her imagination. Ikuto comes inside the room looking as happy as ever.

**Ikuto POV:**

I walk inside the room to see the beautiful Pinkette [Excuse me for my spelling], who is drawing a marvelously magnificent picture. It makes me happy to see that she is happily living with me, and not afraid to express herself. The only part that causes me distress is the fact that, she always has a somber look on her face. It's almost as if she detests living with me. Maybe it is just my imagination, or at least I hope.

"Hey Amu, I love your drawing. You truly are an amazing artist." I say while smiling as I compliment her skills. "Thanks Ikuto." she responds while still keeping her eyes glued to the paper. I frown as I notice that not once has she looked at me, as I was talking to her. "Amu is everything alright? Whenever I see you around her, you always look depressed. Is there something wrong? Or even more, something you are not telling me about, because it seems to me like you are hiding something."

"No, I don't know what you are talking about." she answers. "Really, do you really like me? Do you actually like living with me? Or do you just feel like you are forced to?" I ask. "I like living with you." she says. "Prove it to me by kissing me." I say firmly.

**Amu's POV:**

Oh great, now I have to kiss him? This is just **perfect. **(sarcasm is such a cool language huh?) I have to prove it to him or else he will force me to tell him what is wrong. That will be awful by the way, because then he'd find out about Tadase. Okay I am going to do it, you can do this Amu!

I lean over to his lips and kiss him passionately, while I try to be convincing. "Mmm, that's not convincing at all. It took you forever to kiss me. You're going to tell me what's wrong, and your going to tell me **now." **he demands in a firm voice. I remember I needed to get something for school, and decide to tell him so. To my surprise, he allows me to go to the store. Phew, now I can be away from him for a while.

When walking inside I bump into someone on accident. "Sorry." I say while bowing, then walking into the store. Just then a hand stops me from going inside, as they pull me back.** "What do you want!" **I snap as my mouth hangs wide open with horror. The person I bumped into, was _**him. Him being the man that made my heart hurt so much while I left him. I don't know what I will do if he finds out about Ikuto. Nor will I know what to do if Ikuto finds out about Tadase. **_

"Amu! Where have you **been? You just left me in Tokyo (I have no idea if it is Tokyo where she ****lives. After all though, this is my fanfiction so I will just say she used to live in Tokyo) all alone without even answering my proposal!" **he says in a very loud, angry tone. Oh no Amu, what are you supposed to say!

**Ikuto POV:**

Since I knew that Amu was obviously trying to avoid me, I follow her to the store. I guess you could call that spying on her, but it is because I am a cat, who is by the way curious. (He is also only part cat. More of him is a vampire than anything) As I see Amu bump into a guy with blond hair, and maroon eyes, I watch as he pulls her back with his eyes filled with anger.

When hearing him say 'Answering my Proposal' I knew something was up. I decide to take action and ask her who exactly this little "blondie" is. "Amu," I say coldly while watching her turn around with fear written in her eyes. I continue, "Who is this guy? Have you been dating someone behind my back? If you have I will never forgive you." I say with my eyes glaring towards her, and back to the guy.

"I-I uh um, well. He was my boyfriend. But that was a long time ago." she stutters but successfully finishes what she was trying to say. **"Was? I still am your boyfriend. You never broke up with me, neither did I! How dare you run away, and lie to this guy as well! We all know there has been something going on behind both of our backs! I will clear everything to this guy, so we both will know the truth. She is **_**my **_**girlfriend. I proposed to her, but she said she would think about it. Then she disappears without a trace! Has she been dating you at the same time too?"** Tadase asks and clears with me what happened.

"**Amu, you tricked me. You said you just wanted to leave Tokyo. You also stated for me not to tell anyone, because they already knew. Why the hell would you lie to me like that. You know what, we're going to straighten this out at home. Come with me."** I say while dragging her with me and bowing, and making a signal that we'll keep in touch until we straighten this mess up.

Amu is in big trouble nee everyone? I am sorry if this chapter was cheesy, and easy.. Hey that rhymes! Random, anyways. I will update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review please. I know this chapter was kind of bleh, but I tried. And that is all that counts right everyone? ^^ shakes head then walks away. Ciao for now .


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams do come true?

**Forever Mine Chapter 4**

**Note to the Readers: Thank you for everyone who reads this fanfiction. I really appreciate your reviews too. I will try my hardest. The last chapter was cheesy, but this one will get interesting. The irony is faced as she tried to run away, but somehow Tadase was in Shibuya!**

**Amu POV:**

While Ikuto drives us back to the mansion, it is really quiet. The atmosphere is stifling to be sitting through quietly. Not once has Ikuto spoke to me, or even looked at me. There is no reason to blame him for being angry. I mean, who wouldn't? He rightfully claimed me as his. I went and cheated on him technically. Only this way is different because he doesn't date me, he actually _**owns **_me. It is scary to say that in a proprietary way.

When we arrive in the driveway, he gets out of the car and opens the door for me as well. When we enter, his hand's grip was really tight. "Oww. That hurts, let go of me Ikuto." I complain. We walk upstairs to our room, with his grasp of my hand getting tighter and tighter. The more it tightens, the more it gets me nervous. When we reach our room, we walk in and he slams the door shut and locks it.

_**Oh shit. I am so dead. SO terribly dead. I wouldn't be surprised if he kills me right here and now. I hope he is not the really jealous type of person. But seeing the look on his face now, I notice that his eyes are a dark shade of red. **_"Ikuto, what is wrong with your eyes they are red?" I say nervously. He looks at me and almost snarls. Oh no, what if he is going to suck all my blood. **"You tricked me. Whenever we become really angry and furious, our eyes turn red. Our eyes turn colors quite often. When we are really feeling as if we are in love, our eyes turn pink. When we go out in the sunlight, our eyes turn yellow. When we are sad, they turn dark blue. My eyes are naturally blue, so that doesn't necessarily mean that I am always sad. Before, I was always happy when I am with you, but now I am so angry. You're punishment will be severe. In fact, right now I am really really hungry. Perhaps I will suck all the blood out of your body." **he says while glaring at me and getting closer.

With fear, I start walking backwards towards the wall, but he quickly catches up with me. With his unbelievably fast speed, I am unable to escape from him. His arms tightly pin mine to the wall as his anger is seeming to increase by every second. "Ikuto don-"I am interrupted by him kissing me on the lips then his lips going down to my neck. He then stops there and opens his mouth. "N-No!" I scream and squirm while trying to get away. But with no success I fail, and he bites into my neck and hard.

With only this first bite that he has given me, it feels as if my body, and to be more precise my neck is on fire. He bites me several times until I manage to push him away. With that he angrily gets up and slaps me across the face. **"Do you have any idea how much I love you and care for you? Did you not care for me at all, my dear? You kissed me, was that all just a lie?" **he says with a possessive tone underneath his voice. I shake my head to the side, stating that it wasn't.

"**Then explain to me why you did it!" **he yells. _"I did it because before I have to go with you, I wanted to have happy memories with another boy. Rather than being actually owned like property with a vampire. No offense, and I am sure you'll take it in a offensive way."_ I whisper quietly in his ears. His eyes winces with anger as he again pins me to the wall. "No! Someone please help me!" I scream as he sucks every single drop of blood out of my body. After there feels like there's nothing left of blood in my body, I slowly feel myself slipping into a blackness. Right then, I wake up out of the bed.

_It was all just a **dream? **But it seemed so real? Why is it that I felt every single bite that went into me? Usually I'd just wake up as soon as something bad happened! This couldn't have been a dream. Or could it have been?_

Was it a dream? Was it an illusion? Or was it all just too real for Amu? Will she be okay when she tries to uncover the truth? Find out in the next chapter. And don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5 Confirmation

**Forever Mine Chapter 5**

**A note to the readers~ Whoa so you didn't see that coming now did you? ;) Anyways, I hope you liked the previous chapter better than the chapter three that I did. I know the vocabulary words were like for first graders, o_o well maybe not. But anyways, reviews please and thanks. I will work hard to make this one interesting as well! Thank you so much ^^.**

**Amu POV:**

I glance next to me to see Ikuto sleeping soundly. I decide to wake him up and ask him if anything happened. I slowly poke him in the face, while at the same time gently shake him. "Hm?" he says with a tired tone in his voice._ "Ikuto, did anything strange happen today?" _I whisper quietly. He lays up and stares at me funny. "What are you talking about. All you did today was draw, and then you got tired and fell asleep on top of the paper you were drawing on. I carried you to the bed and we fell asleep together. That is all that happened." he says while yawning.

A huge sigh of relief escapes my mouth as it was merely a dream. "Oh, but you kept saying **NO, NO, NO, NO, HELP ME, and IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! You were starting to worry me. I just figured you were having a nightmare. I tried to comfort you, but as it seems it didn't really work. You really look frightened. Are you okay?" **he asks me while he looks into my eyes with concern. "I am fine now. That was just a very scary nightmare. To make things worse, it actually felt as if the things were happening to me. I thought it was reality rather than a dream. Everything was all too real." I state with a straight face in case he gets suspicion of me hiding something.

"Oh okay." he says sleepily while yawning and then going back to sleep. _**Okay Amu, don't freak out yet. You can call Tadase and tell him the truth. But what if Ikuto finds out because Tadase doesn't take it well? Don't worry about that. He will understand. Wait, I can't tell anyone about his secret. SHIT! **_

Yup Amu's luck sucks! Okay that's the end of this chapter. You guys want me to update quickly. So I updated quickly but short. I am sorry. Next chapter will be longer and I am promising you this from the bottom of my heart! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions

**Forever Mine Chapter 6**

**Note to the Readers: Thank you all so much for reading my stories. You guys make everything worth the while to come on this site and post ^^. Just to let you guys know, I know that Amu isn't really fond of Ikuto yet. But I will soon have them be together. I want to make my chapters long. This goes the same for my stories. So therefore, there you go. It might take awhile, but you'd rather it be rather more explanatory than usual than to be rushed right? Okay here you go. Hope you enjoy.**

**Ikuto POV: (A few hours later)**

Amu is acting quite odd today. Whenever I approach her, she starts to tremble with fear. I wonder if it was something I did yesterday? Was it me picking her up, and bring her to bed that scared her? No it couldn't be. I wonder if I should ask her? She probably will either lie, or say there is nothing wrong. For this reason to be, I know her way too well.

I decide to check up on things with her, and to see how things are going with her fear. When I walk in the living room or am about to for any matter, I see her with tears rolling down her face as she stares off into space. I decide I need to find out what is wrong now that I see her in a flood of tears. She can't deny that there _**is **_indeed something very wrong. "Amu-Chan? Is there something wrong? You can't say there isn't or lie, because you are crying and I see this all very clearly." I say with a frown on my face.

"N-No." she stutters while backing away from me. "Amu what is wrong?" I repeat the question again. "Nothing." she says as a worried look sweeps across her face. "There is something wrong, and I am not leaving until you tell me. I want the truth, so I can make things better." I say gently, while placing myself next to her on the couch while holding her hand. I try to reassure her that everything will be fine as long as she tells me, but I am not sure whether this is going to work.

**Amu POV:**

He knows there is something wrong. Who would be crying for no reason, especially for me. I try to act mature for the other people around me. I know I should just tell him, but I am afraid of what he will do, or say. I should be brave and tell him. After all, who knows he might not get angry. But he might get angry too. There's a slight possibility that he won't get mad. But if he does accept my feelings and not get angry for what I did (obviously I can't go back to Tadase, perhaps Ikuto is the one for me after all), maybe my future will be revealed.

I take a deep breath and wipe the tears off of my face. "Well you see this whole time I have been dating this one guy Tadase Hotori. This started before we met when I was fourteen. On my eighteenth birthday, he proposed to me. I told him I couldn't but I would think about it. The reason I asked us to move wasn't for just whatever reason. It was to get away from my family, friends, and from him from knowing. I am sorry, I know what I did was wrong but I-" I was cut off by Ikuto bringing me in for a passionate kiss.

"I don't understand. I thought you'd be serious! I thought you would suck all my blood and kill me!" I admit with tears again rolling down from my eyes. "I told you before, I would never kill you no matter what. I love you. I will love you no matter what you do Amu. I always worry about you, and care for you. Whenever I see you unhappy, it makes my heart feel unsettled as well as yours. I could care less about this. I just want you to be happy. Do you feel anything for me at all? Is this the only reason you were crying?" he asks me while bringing me into his arms for his embrace.

"Ikuto, I do have feelings for you after all. I was only crying for this reason. The nightmare I had last night, you were killing me after you found out that I lied to you. But I actually felt you sucking the life out of me. I wonder if it was my sense of guilt, or if it was my fear, or if it was both or even something else. But all of these things are making me unsettled." I admit while blushing.

Okay the end of this chapter for now. I know it is fast. I know that she couldn't possibly like him that much. But the reason is, she doesn't know how dangerous this man could possibly be. She has no idea if she is just some prop, that can easily be eliminated if needed. So she figured that if he accepts her feelings, he must like her enough not to be angry. Tadase, he was a different story. She knows she will never be able to reveal his secret after all that has happened to her. But anyways this is all I have to say. I hope this makes sense. Well just think about it, she had an awful dream, she hears that he just wants to make her feel better.

She figures that if he just wants her to feel better than why not tell, and if he doesn't care about that, but only cares for her happiness her feelings could have been increasing all along. Sorry if this is too abrupt for you guys again. See you in the next chapter. Bai Bai!


	7. Chapter 7 Threats

**Forever Mine Chapter 7**

**Note to the readers ^^: Thank you very much everyone for reading my story. It makes me want to continue, and makes writing all worth the while. Judging from you guys, it must make waiting worth the while when authors continue theirs. Trust me, I know what it's like. I am sorry it has been a few days later. But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Normal POV:

"Amu." Ikuto says while his mouth is wide in shock."Of course I'd never cause you harm intentionally. I thought I made myself pretty clear several years ago too." Ikuto continues with his face solemn and serious. "I know but I-" Amu tries to finish, but is interrupted by Ikuto's strong arms suddlenly gently embracing her.

"I don't understand, I thought you'd be furious with me!" Amu says with tears now blocking her vision. "I could never hurt you. But Tadase might not take it well. Just tell him that you've been seeing another man. We can't reveal my secret after all. That way, we won't have to hide anything. Remember that you are **mine now and that means that and you will stay mine forever. If he threatens to hurt you, remember I would protect you at any cost. I love you. So with that said, call him on your cell phone, and let me know what happens after you finish, Okay?" **he says while then asking me with a tender look in his eyes.

**Amu POV:**

"Okay." I confirm while I reach into my pocket to find my phone. I begin dialing the number then hear the "call tone"** [A/N (author note) My cell phone used to have call tones lol. Whenever people would call me it would say "Yo yo this is 45 cent and I'm taking back a nickel, so just chill with this call tone." ROFL. (Get it, 50 cent and taking back five is 45! LOL)] **My heart starts to race as the rings continue. "Hello?" a solemn voice calls out into the receiver.

My heart can't stop itself from pounding so hard. "H-Hello long time no talk; it's me." I say while tears begin to form inside of my eyes. "**Amu! Where have you been! What's the meaning of this?" **he said with the level of his voice quickly increasing. "Gomen Nasai Tadase. I have a confession to make. When I was fourteen, all throughout until now, I have been cheating on you with another man." I confess while starting to sob. **"What? Why didn't you tell me? How dare you! When I find out where you are, you are going to wish you were never born!" **he screams. The line then ends before I can respond.

_**Oh no, I am in so much trouble. This is really, REALLY bad." **_Ikuto looks over at me and frowns noticing the look on my face. "Didn't go good, huh?" he asks. "**No! He said he is going to find me! He says when he does, that I will regret ever being born!"** I say while sobbing in between each word. "Don't fret Amu. Remember when I said that I would protect you at any cost? I meant what I said Amu. Even if he _**does **_find you, wait no- **us**, I think I would be able to protect you. It would be pretty hard to discover where we are that quickly, anyway." he says while embracing me, in reassurance.

"Remember that, you'll always be forever mine. Amu I love you, for now, always, and forever. No matter what happens, I hope we will always be together. **No wait- we will always be together. So don't worry."**

Aww isn't that sweet? Sorry for the cheesy chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. If you're wondering the reason why Ikuto told Amu to call, it is because he thought the trouble of lying and trying to hide might overwhelm her too much. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter look forward for the next!


	8. Chapter 8 :D

**Forever Mine Chapter 8**

**Note to the Readers: **Hey guys, I just wanted to really thank you for reading this fanfiction. This story has only been up for like three days, and yet I have four hundred views. Do you know how happy this makes me? Also, it has the largest number of reviews! Keep reviewing and thank you very much! By the way, Ikuto may be a little OOC. That is okay, most people have ikuto confess his feelings more than he usually does. Anyways on with the story!

**Ikuto POV:**

For the rest of the night, we laid on the bed in each others arms. I stroked her hair, and embraced her in my arms trying to assure her that everything is alright. Everything _**will **_be alright when she is with me. I hated to see her so fearful. I guess I am a little nervous. However, if it means protecting her, I would do that at any cost. I love her so much.

As for that man Tadagay? [A/N LOL he forgot his name already. I just wanted to make an insult of him from my own evilness! I hate Tadase.] _**Oh shit, I already forgot his name. Whatever I don't give a piece of shit what the hell his name is. He is going down. He will pay for threatening my poor wife to be soon? I am not sure. Maybe I should gain her trust and love even more than she says she has for me.**_

**Amu POV (At six A.M. In the morning):**

I awake to the feeling of relief because of no more hiding. This means no more secrets. I know that Ikuto will protect me. But I will do the same. I will not let Tadase kill him, because Ikuto is trying to protect me. That would be tragic. Really tragic. I can't believe how much my feelings have changed since I met him. He really makes me happy.

"Hey Amu, how long have you been awake?" Ikuto says sleepily while turning over to see me. "Not that long, maybe a few minutes. Thank you for last night. You made me feel much better. I always know I can trust you, and I will protect you too." I say while leaning over and kissing him. "Okay, but I thought I was the one who was supposed to be protecting you." he states while frowning. "I know, but I am not going to let you die over trying to protect me Ikuto. There is no way. So we'll just have to see if he even finds us. Hopefully he won't, but knowing my luck, he probably will."

"Okay." he responds lazily while yawning again. Then I suddenly get really tired, and drift off into a sweet, gentle dream. The dream is of me and Ikuto getting married. It is really pretty. But then, something happens **[A/N UH OH!], when the priest is asking if there is anyone to object to the wedding, Tadase comes in and says "I object. Hello my precious girlfriend Amu. Prepare to die." **he says while smirking with a loaded gun in his hand.

He shot everyone, and then things went black. Then I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, while gasping for air and crying. Ikuto shot up from the bed from the crying and screaming. "What? What happened? Is it time to wake up?" he says drowsily. "No, I just had a horrible nightmare. I don't need to explain anything. It will be fixed hopefully." I say while laying my head on the pillow.

**A few years later (Amu's POV): [A/N Sorry guys I am going to rush things to get the story moving on more ;D]**

I stand in front of the mirror looking at the white dress that that I finally am getting to wear. I can't help but feel a little nervous. After all, this is the day a girl looks forward to most of her life. My eyes sparkle as I remember the day that Ikuto proposed to me.

**The FlashBack:**

"Ikuto I love the resteraunt you chose us to go to. The service is so quick, and the entertainment is so lively and the surroundings so beautiful." I say while blushing. "Anything for you, my love." he responds.

Returning to Reality, and she is remembering this [Later after they ate]

The sun was setting and Ikuto rushed me outside near our balcony outside, to gaze upon the view. The sun slowly went down and the sky was several colors of pinks and purples. It was so romantic. Ikuto's arms embraced mine and he kissed me deeply and passionately. [A/N: Gomen if this is a really cheesy proposal. I know nothing about it. I am merely a child] He knelt down on his knee and proposed while saying, "Amu my dear, would you give me the honor of being my wife?" he said.

With tears of happiness coming down my face I agreed, and he embraced me.

**Back to Amu:**

It is crazy how fast this has been happening. I really love him and can't wait until we can finally be together. I don't want to know what Tadase will do if he finds out. At least he won't recognize the last name. As these thoughts are in my head, the wedding begins.

[A/N: I suck at writing weddings. Please forgive me for this too. I have never been married, nor have I been to an actual wedding. I have seen some parts of the weddings in anime/manga but I don't think that counts] Canon by pachelbel begins to play. I slowly walk down the aisle, but eventually make it to him. He is smiling his sexy smile [A/N: Ikuto in a tux W], while he stands tall and proud, while he is dressed in his handsome tuxedo.

We say our vows and we seal it with a warm kiss. I have never even tasted a kiss like this before. I mean I know how passionate his other ones are, but this one is different. It is more sweeter. With that we went to our romantic evening, with cheerful spirits within our presence.

That's the end of this chapter for now. I know it was rushed. But I have a brilliant plan ;). Anyways, she did says she loved him. And also, it is a few years later. Their relationship is bound to progress over that amount of time. But bear with me for there will be more. The show, err story must go on. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited

Amu POV:

The more and more I think about my wishes for happiness, the more remorseful I feel. I wish I never even went out with Tadase. The past cannot be changed though. I know I need to look ahead into the future, but I still have my doubts. I doubt Tadase will give up this easily. I know that one day Ikuto and I will have to face him with courage.

Ikuto has become more gentle with me than he used to. He used to be a little bit more than demanding. Now, he just asks me something once, then drops the question if I still refuse to answer. Our meeting in my opinion was destiny. At first, I may have felt anger towards him. But now, I feel grateful.

Whenever his hunger and thirst is in need of my blood, he drinks it in a passionate manner. I have no doubt whatsoever it is because he is my husband, and I am his wife. It has been a year since we were married, and everything seems to have gotten much more tranquil.

"Amu, I am going to the grocery store. I will be back in about a half an hour." Ikuto says while interrupting my thoughts. "Oh, I want to go too. I need some more drawing paper and there is a specific type." I say while a content grin forms on my face. "Okay." Ikuto says while grabbing his keys and his jacket. We walk outside together to the car. Ikuto puts the key in ignition and we drive to Vons (A/N:I don't own this store/ nor do I own the characters).

When we arrive, he quickly opens the door for me. It has it's advantages to be married to a vampire. The weird part about it, is that I am not even a vampire even though I got married to him. It always amazes me every time.

"Let's go Amu-Chan." He says while signaling me to grab his hand. I obediently do as he says. Right as we are about to enter, I quickly drop his hand, as my eyes are widened in terror. "Hello Amu-Chan. Didn't I tell you that I'd make you regret even being born?" Tadase, the man whom I've grown to fear the more I worry. Ikuto grabs my waist in a proprietary manner.

"Remember that I'll protect you no matter what the consequences may be. Also, I am a vampire, so my movements will be more quicker and swifter than his." Ikuto whispers in my ear. "Okay, so you found us so what do you want?" He says while he begins to glare at Tadase. "I want revenge! I told her that she's going to wish she was never born. You're going to wish the same." Tadase says with a demonic gleam in his eyes. "I will protect her no matter what. She chose to marry me, after all." Ikuto says while smirking at Tadase. "What are you doing! Are you trying to add fuel to the fire?" I whisper.

"This way he will strike, and my swift movements can lead us toward an alley. No one will figure out I'm a vampire except for him. I can kill him easily, because when us vampires are trying to protect someone dear to us, we gain extra strength. I hope you won't be frightened my dear. Look away when I kill him because you will be scarred for life if you don't." He whispers causing shivers up my spine. Almost completely on schedule, Tadase attempts to strike. Ikuto swiftly moves as promised, as he grabs me as well as Ikuto. "W-What are you?" Tadase stutters while cowering in fear. "Heh does it matter? You're going to wish you never frightened my wife. Amu, now look away now." He says while gesturing me to look away. I do as I am told as I hear a high pitched scream (A/N with the girly voice he has), and I hear something snap.

I hear footsteps, and then I still continue to stare in the opposite direction. "It's alright now, I hid his body in the dumpster. No one will find him now. I am sorry Amu, but he would've murdered you. This was the only way." He whispers while frowning, and leaving a somber look on his face. "I understand. I am just glad with the fact that none of us was caused any harm." I say while grabbing him by the neck and kissing him.

"You're right. There's thankfully no blood, so there is no obvious suspicion of homicide. I just suffocated him to death by choking him. But even though I knew my plan all along, I didn't want you to have mixed feelings of me murdering him. Anyway, ready to go to the store?" He whispers in my ear. "I understand. Also, I am ready to go."

The end of this chapter for now. Review please. And yes Tadase is ELIMINATED!


	10. Chapter 10 Kairi

**Note to the Readers: **Thank You all so much for reading my story. You guys give me the strength to keep going. That is even when I feel like deleting all my stories. Anyway, on with the story.

**I****kuto POV:**

Amu has been much more tranquil, and relaxed. Ever since Tadase died, she's been more cheerful. But even so, she still looks like she has something she's worried about. Maybe it is her friends and family. This is no doubt about it, very unsettling for me.

I am going to ask her what's wrong. Even if she is in denial of being nervous, I know the truth. I walk inside the living room to find her on the cell phone (not talking, but texting). "Hey Amu, lately you've seemed like you are upset, or nervous about something. What's bothering you?" I ask with curiosity.

"Somehow my family and relatives found out my new cell phone number, and are texting me non-stop. What's worse is my cousin Kairi is going to take me back to Tokyo, and he is trying to get the information out of me. The most horrible part is, he has a crush on me. He confessed to me when I was twelve. I told him it wouldn't be right because we're related, but he said he won't give up!" She says while her face turns red. "That's not good, that means that means that means that he'll be furious when he finds out I am married. I will be dead, and no of course you can't kill Kairi. We'll have to make a plan sooner or later. They've already informed my other friends as well! I am truly doomed! This is just perfect! Let's see, Ikuto, we have to tell them the truth. We can't go on living on lies forever. We really need to tell." She says with tears falling down her eyes.

I walk over to her, and hold her hand. "Okay, it's fine Amu. We'll tell them. We have to, but I am sure they're going to be infuriated that you didn't invite them to the wedding. But at least we got it on camera. If they object to us being with each other, we'll have to persuade them otherwise." I say while stroking her hair soothingly. "Okay. I will tell them where we live then. That's alright with you then, right Ikuto?" She asks me, while she shrugs waiting patiently for my answer. "Yeah that's fine." I say quietly.

Amu POV:

Kairi is apparently getting extremely impatient, seeing as he texted me twenty times! I have only been talking to Ikuto for about five minutes! He never has been one to be patient though. I text him back, noting my location, and asking all of my friends and family to come over. I also tell him to notify me when he's coming, so it won't be a surprise. "He agreed, and he says he is coming over January 22." I say. "Okay." Ikuto responds. (It is January 12, 2010 in the story now)

Okay we will plan our discussion ahead of time obviously. I know for a fact, they're going to be furious. I just wish they won't be too disappointed. Hopefully in the end, everything will work out fine!

End of this chapter for now. Please review. Thank you so much.


	11. Chapter 11 The Angry Cliffhanger :3

Note to all Readers: Thank you sooo much for all of your support. This story has gotten perhaps the most quick amount of increasing hits. It has been only a week, and you guys have almost gotten me 1000 hits. Thank you so much. Anyways, on with the story.

Amu POV: (January 22):

It is about five in the afternoon and my heart is beating rapidly. It can't slow down as I think that our (Ikuto and I) love may be in jeopardy. I am getting ready for them all to come over. In addition, Ikuto and I are preparing. We thoroughly cleaned the mansion, and made it look squeaky clean.

As for getting ready with our appearances, that is still yet to be done. Or at least it is for me. I am going to wear a dress, because I feel I need to because of our reunion after so many years. The question that is puzzling me is, which dress am I going to wear?

Ikuto told me he is going to dress formally, so they can have a good thoughts about him. I continue to browse through my whole wardrobe of dresses. I finally decide on the dress I am going to wear. It is a maroon dress with black straps on both sides, and towards the neck, it crosses. There is also a layer of black underneath, and I wear black leggings and my maroon colored converse. Then I put on my two 'X' on both sides of my hair, and have a little chunk of hair coming out from each side. (This outfit was shown when Amu was with Lulu Marlisette? something I forgot her name, but it was on shugo chara party doki I think?)

My clothes are decided, so then I continue to put on my makeup (yup my list never ends). Within ten minutes I finish my makeup, and brushing my teeth.

Meanwhile with Ikuto:

Okay so I am wearing a white tuxedo, with black as the secondary color in the tux. About less than three minutes later, I finish doing my hair, and brushing my teeth. For some reason I feel unsettled with this situation. What if things don't work out?

Back to Amu:

About twenty minutes after I finished getting ready, they arrive at the front door. I walk up to Ikuto and whisper that I'll get it. I walk over to the door and open it slowly. "Amu!" My mom says while embracing me tightly while sobbing. "Why did you run away? Why? From all your friends and family? Even from your boyfriend." My mother says while giving me a solemn look.

"Well, it's a long story. But first things first. I'd like you to meet my husband Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I am sorry I didn't invite you guys to the wedding, but I have some confessions to make." I say slowly while holding back my tears. "But first, come inside." I say while gesturing them to follow me.

We walk over to a huge red couch and I invite them to sit. "So let's start off with how this all happened. First off, I need to tell you Ikuto, my husband, is a vampire."

Dun Dun Dun! I think this would be a cliff hanger correct? Anyway, review please. Thanks. I will update as soon as I can!


	12. Chapter 12 Secrets Revealed

**Forever Mine Chapter Twelve**

**A note to all the Readers: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, and readers. You all make my day good, and make writing worth the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try my hardest!**

**Amu POV:**

Right after those words escaped my mouth, everyone's mouth is hanging open. "Well you see, it all started when I had this dream. I saw him, and I woke up with tears in my eyes. When I was fourteen, this event actually happened. He told me that I would be his from that point on, but I could stay with you guys, my friends and family until I am twenty one. So that is why we moved to Shibuya. But over the time I have been living with him, my feelings have become more clear to me. Gomen ne minna. Gomen Dad, Mom, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, and everyone. I know that I should have told you, but he told me not to tell anyone. What he did, was he bit me and I became "his" in a proprietary manner. Of course, at the time I didn't like this one bit. He explained to me many things. One being, if you get married, bitten, or anything by him you won't get turned into a vampire like people normally would. His eyes turn yellow when outside, he is able to go outside and his eyes changes colors according to mood. Once he bit me, he can't bite anyone else. It is a genetic vampire thing. He is super fast, and strong when protecting someone he cares about. He loves me though, and I love him too. I am sorry that this came up so suddenly." I say while bowing.

Dad being the one who took this the hardest, had streams of tears rolling down his face already. "Amu, how could you not tell us? Also, what about Tadase? Why did you go out with him if you knew that you'd get in trouble? That is technically cheating." my dad says while rubbing the tears away from his eyes. "I am sorry. Tadase, I just wanted to get some good, happy, and romantic memories. I thought that once I moved in with Ikuto, my happiness would go out the window. However, this definitely wasn't the case." I say calmly. "Speaking of Tadase, I tried calling him yesterday. The strangest thing is that every single time I called, he never picked up." Kukai adds while scratching his head, while at the same time deep in thought. "Oh how strange." I lie. There's no way in hell I am going to tell them that Ikuto killed him. We both know this already, because we went over what to say when they come.

"Amu, have you told Tadase yet?" Rima asks me while looking over towards Ikuto at the same time. "Not yet, I will do that soon. I knew I couldn't hide this from you all forever. I was just afraid that you guys wouldn't accept Ikuto for who he is. That is another thing, he won't suck all my blood at a time. He only sucks a little bit when he is hungry/thirsty. He told me he'll never cause me any extreme harm." I say while hugging my dad because he is still crying. The sad part about it, is that no one else is crying. "It's alright with us as long as there is no more secrets. I want to see your wedding though, so you said you recorded it right? Can we see it?" my mom asks me while having a serious expression on her face. "Sure." I say while walking over to the closet and grabbing the video.

In the meantime, Ikuto is standing there awkwardly not knowing what to say. I don't blame him, this is weird for him because I am the only one he told. I definitely wasn't going to tell them that I saw him kill a woman. That would give them uneasiness about him being with me. I don't blame them if they are really upset. The doorbell rings, and I walk over to answer it. "Sorry I am late, but the rest of them came without me. I was a little bit busy." Kairi says while walking over to Ikuto with a 'Who the heck is this' expression on his face. "It's a long story, everyone will catch you up." I say while nodding my head. "Yeah so this is Amu's husband, they got married a year ago. He is a vampire and a whole bunch of other stuff. Anyway after we watch her wedding video, we will tell you everything that happened." my mother says while a sweat drop slides down her head, along with everyone else's. Kairi's face was priceless when he found out I was married. Good, at least he won't dare to flirt with me being married to a vampire.

The end of this chapter for now. Yes she is going to hide the fact that he killed Tadase. Hopefully, there will be no evidence having them find out that Ikuto killed him. ;) until next time, Ciao for now.


	13. Chapter 13 The Wedding Story

**Forever Mine Chapter Thirteen**

**A note to the Readers: Hello ^^. Thank you all so much for the support you have given me in making all of the events in this story possible. The end of this story may be coming soon, but I haven't decided yet. Tee Hee I told you there is more than meets the eye to Tadase being ELIMINATED! YES FINALLY GOODBYE TEE HEE! :3 anyways continuing on with the story.**

**Ikuto POV:**

Amu walks over to the VHS slot, and inserts the recording. This atmosphere is just a **tad **bit stiffing. It feels like everyone is looking at me as if I am a monster. Oh wait, in some sort, I am. But I am a good vampire, unless someone hurts my dear wife. The video comes on and it shows Amu looking at herself in the mirror right before her wedding. _**No wait not hers, more like our wedding. The event that nearly every child awaits their whole life. Well that is until it actually happens. Because when it does, you can't help but be nervous about messing up such an important day.**_

**The recording:**

In the video, it shows Amu admiring herself in the wedding dress. "Kirei." she says while a huge smile wipes upon her face. Canon by Pachelbel comes on in the recording. Amu slowly walks down the aisle with confidence, yet only a few feelings of being nervous visible on her face. When she finally reaches Ikuto, she has a big grin on her face. They say their lines, then the kiss is finally reached.

Ikuto grabs Amu, and pulls her up for a kiss. How he loved the feeling of pride when he could actually officially claim her as his. Her soft lips came in contact with his, when they sealed their eternal love for life. At the same time, Amu felt nervous regarding Tadase. But now, she knew he wouldn't be alive. She felt in a way sorry that she is happy for something like this to happen.

**Back to Reality:**

"That was beautiful. You looked so beautiful Amu-Chan. My my how you have grown up my dear daughter. I love you, and I just want you to be happy, so let me tell you Mr. Tsukiyomi, if you hurt my daughter, I will kill you. Well, nevermind you'd probably kill me. But anyways, there you have it. You two be happy, and all of us will be content within this fact. Congratulations! As for you Kairi, we will explain all of the other happenings on the way home. Oh and Amu, do keep in touch okay?" with that they all left.

The end of this chapter for now. Sorry it was short. I promise to post longer once soon. Bye Bye! ^^


	14. Chapter 14 The Thoughts

**Forever Mine Chapter 14**

**Note to my Dear Readers: **KO-NI-CHI-WA! Ogengi desu ka? Wattashi no Genki ne! Arigatou gozaimase for reading my story! (Good afternoon. How are you? I am happy! Thank you very much for reading my story!) I will continue with the same determination had when I started this story. But this time, even more because all of you make me determined to write it especially good ^^. Thank you so so much. Okay on with the story. Oh wait, I also was going to have this story be put to a halt for a while, until I can come up with more ideas. Thanks. But also, if you guys have any ideas or etc, just private message me/or review, and I might be considering your idea! Thanks again, and also it might not be halted if I come up with a good enough idea. But I will do this chapter for now, and in this one it will only be Amu's perspective of all the great things that have happened. This as well as Ikuto's. Anyways enough of my blabbering.

**Amu POV:**

The conflicts are gone [A/N: As far as we know for now XD]. Finally all of our troubles will have happily come to a end. Or at least I think. I can't help but feel a sense of jubliance over all of these happenings to me. No not to me only, but to _**us. Ikuto and I have had many experiences. There was of course, the dream. Then there was the actual happening, and the kiss. There was his first mark of property, the bite. There were several others as well.**_

I wonder if he feels the same sense of relief as I do. I am sure he does, I could tell by looking at him that last night he was nervous. He looked so nervous, he would change his eye color. [Thank goodness that he didn't otherwise my family would stare at him more than they already did] They kept staring at him and I would be uncomfortable too if I was in his position.

**Ikuto POV:**

Last night was rough for me. Standing and sitting around, listening to Amu explain the whole story, while being contently watched by her family. It makes me feel as if I am an outcast. Am I that strange? Well, at times I can be a little strange. I just picked up a random girl, Amu for one thing. But I love her to death. I don't know what I would do without a woman like her. She is my sunshine [A/N Aww W].

But we both managed to survive all the conflicts that had come towards both of our direction. We managed to avoid confessing the situation until now. I think that is pretty good! That is considering it has been eleven years. Eleven years being when I first confessed that I was a vampire. Her being the first person that I told my secret. She kept it obediently. I knew I could trust her from the beginning. She looked like a trustworthy and reliable person to imprint this information to. [A/N that doesn't really make sense does it?]

I wonder if there was ever times for her when she really wished she could tell her parents. I wonder how our futures would end up if she did tell them? Well, her parents could get in a whole bunch of drama. I am sure somehow they would come up with some plan to hide her. But of course, me being a cool vampire, I would find her no matter where she hides. I could smell her scent. I could feel her presence, and even more. Sometimes, I could even smell her fear, this only being when she is scared of course. [A/N O_o]

I wonder if I can sense other feelings (the ones which I haven't discovered so far)? I have only been able to smell, and feel her fear. I can also feel and smell sadness. It makes no sense unless you are a vampire such as I am. But if not, you are a mortal, whom can definitely not understand what it is like. I am wondering non-stop if she misses that kid, or man Tadase [A/N I DON'T! :D]. I don't think she is, because for some reason she seems as if she is relieved. I mean, who wouldn't? A guy threatens to kill his ex-girlfriend. Who on Earth would still want this man alive, even when he threatens to kill someone?

The end of this chapter for now. I will try to come up with more ideas for this story. But if any of you have an idea, PM me! And don't forget to review! Next time, I might make a story of what would have happened if Tadase didn't die but Ikuto. Even though it sounds to tragic to think about. It might involve Tadase's scary possessiveness! Anyways. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15 UhOh!

Note to all my wondrous readers: Thank you thank you thank you, to all of you. Okay so this plot isn't mine (or the next idea). .x made this wondrous plot so thank you so much. Omg, gets so emotional that I start to cry! Wahh omg! Anyways the story, here you go! Oh and I hope the story goes the way you like it, and hopefully even better than expected!

Kairi point of view:

So Amu's married to a vampire eh? Hm, I am going to research all the information right now! A few hours later I am ready to get a (girl) vampire to bite me. I know how to, because tons of girls dig (a/n lol I know w) me already.

A Few Days Later:

Yes I am finally a vampire! I am another type, of course I am not Ikuto's type, but I can still move swiftly and quick like him. I also can survive in the sunlight! Alright then I have made up a highly educated plan for me to kidnap that little traitor.

I also did some intimate research and investigating to find Tadase (he is my friend too). I found him buried in a dumpster (I know! It was disgusting), and I got a police officer to scan the body of any finger prints.

These fingerprints led to his profile. The police will take him away soon enough. And my Amu will be in big trouble, but she'll still be mine! Mwahaha! Shit, I am starting to sound like Tadase with his 'I am the ruler of the world! Mwahaha!' Crap.

Amu's Point of View:

Ikuto is out doing some errands, but he's been out for quite awhile. It is making me nervous. I am somewhat trying to keep myself occupied, and am working on my next manga book volume. I keep getting distracted by the strangely unusual noises coming from outside. But coming back to the "real world", I realize there are no such things as ghosts. (A/N: possibly there are such things as spirits)

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. Overwhelmed with the possibilities of the person behind the door, I run up to the door and swiftly open it."Ikuto! I was so worried where have you bee-" I say without completing my words, as I see who is at the door. A huge grin forms across the green haired man.

"Hello my dear Amu. You didn't think that just because you're married, that I was going to back off, did you? My my, you were ever so mistaken." He says while still having a possessive smile on his face. He begins moving towards me; I move back. "Oh Amu, I can't believe your husband killed your ex-boyfriend. *Tsk-Tsk* You should feel ashamed of yourself. You traitor. The police are already after him. Thousands, because I told them your guys' secret. They have weapons too. You're going to pay, you little Bitch. He was my friend too. Did you ever think of that hm?" He says as he moves so swiftly, that I close my eyes, and he is already over to where I am holding me by the arm.

"You're coming with me!" Kairi shouts while grabbing me, and pulling me into his car. Oh no, he's kidnapping me! This can't be good. This time I know it. But even more so, Ikuto must be in trouble.

Bad situation Ne? Arigatou .x Thank you so so so so muchh! Mwah! *kisses* no homo! Tee hee! See you in the next chapter everyonee! Oh by the way, sorry for the short chapter! I updated on my phone so it is hard to tell how long the chapter really is. It doesn't show each page change. It really makes it easier to determine how long it is. Anyways bye officially, or until the next chapter XD.


	16. Chapter 16 Violence

Note to all my dearest readers: Thank you all so much for reading my story this far! I hope you enjoy the rest ^^.

Amu POV:

After we are in his car, I stare around and finally find the lock. When I try to open and unlock the door, he says it's never going to work, because him being a genius needs a genius car as well.

For some unusual reason, I am able to drift off into a vast dream. The dream wakes me up with tears blocking my vision. The dream was of me and Ikuto happy, but everything went wrong. All of a sudden, the police came, and they killed Ikuto right in front of my eyes.

Naturally, I wake up with tears blurring my vision. When I wake up, Kairi is standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. "Good you're awake. Now you are going to be mine." He says while approaching me. "Sto-" I say while he grabs me and pulls my neck to where he can bite me. "No! Sto-" I say, as I wince in pain as he bites through my flesh hard.

"No, no! Please stop!" I plead. "No, you taste simply delicious my dear." Kairi responds while continuing to bite down viciously.

Amu's mind goes blank, and everything goes black.

A few hours later, I awake from the darkness that was bestowed upon me. I glance down at my throbbing neck and tears quickly begin to form, as I notice all the blood, and bite marks on my neck. He made me his. Ikuto's never going to forgive me for this.

Meanwhile With Ikuto:

I am facing brutal beating telling me that I'll be facing several years in prison for murder, and even worse kidnapping a under aged person. I told them this was a long time ago, but they won't believe me.

I will never tell them the truth about Amu anyways. This is all that damn Kairi's fault! God Damn it! (A/N: forgive me mother, you may wash out my mouth later. As for you Kami- Sama, gomen nasai [god-sama, I am very sorry]) The police officers left the room momentarily, so I cease the opportunity to sneak out. To no avail for the officers, I successfully sneak out.

Naturally, I go back to the house. Something is definitely amiss though. "Amu-Chan?" I call loud and clear. I search throughout the house and find no trace of her. I remember the effects of being a vampire, and I search for her scent. I also almost found it automatically (her scent).

Meanwhile back to Amu:

"Okay good you're awake. Your husband will probably be here. I got a call from the police that he escaped. No doubt he'll easily be able to track your whereabouts. When that killer does come here, I will kill him. You will be mine. You'll be bound to me forever, for you'll be forced to get married to me." Kairi says while an evil smirk creeps across his face. "No please leave him alone!" I demand. He approaches me again, and kneels down towards me. He puts his hand on my face, and then he glares and slaps me hard. "You will do as I say." He demands. If I wasn't tied up, I would punch him. No, I would attempt murder. But the horrible thing is, he would kill me, because he's a vampire.

The door breaks open which also breaks the silence. The tears begin to rapidly fall, as I see it is indeed Ikuto himself. "No do-" is all I can get out before Kairi slaps me. I notice Ikuto's eyes are red for his evil mood. Kairi's change as well. "Heh Heh! Glad you could join the party." Kairi says while smiling evilly, revealing his vampire fangs. Ikuto's glance goes over to me, as he notices all the blood, bruises, and the bite marks.

Seems like a hopeless situation? Stay tuned! Thanks. Oh and Reviews.


	17. Chapter 17 Remorseful Actions

Note to all the readers: thanks for reading my fanfiction! I will try my hardest!

Ikuto POV:

Before I even get the chance to move, Kairi punches me swiftly in the stomach. I stand there unresponsive for a slight second, but am determined to protect Amu. "Oh Ikuto if you fight back, my friend will shoot Amu with that gun." He says while smirking and staring at his friend. Noticing that her life is most definitely in danger, I decide to cooperate with him (for now). "It's pretty easy, you let me do all the work, and stand there. No fighting back or else!" Kairi says while his evil smirk grows even larger.

I stand there aware of what could happen. "Ikuto! Go ahead and punch, you can't do th-" she's unable to finish for his friend brings the gun up closer. This obviously makes her quiet. Kairi smirks then comes closer and punches me fiercely.

I can't help but gasp of how much pain this is causing me. He brings his hand back to his normal position, and punches me near the chest, causing me to go down in pain (A/N: remember he's a vampire. And when vampires are trying to get/ protect someone/something, they get stronger. Different types of vampires are more stronger than others. Obviously, Kairi's is stronger). "No please!" Amu shouts with tears all over her face.

"Shut up unless you want to die too." He threatens. By now, I am already on the ground. He uses the opportunity to kick me (where guys can't stand to be kicked). The worst part is, he does it repeatedly.

By now I am coughing up blood. Great, I hate when that happens. It only happened once though, but it's strange that we can just swallow the blood anyways. "Please Kairi, please stop." She says with tears stream down her face.

To my surprise, a remorseful look forms on Kairi's face. "Okay, that's good. But I'll tell you now, if you hurt her, I'll kill you. Also, I need you to visit me everyday from now on. I marked you mine so now I need to have your blood." He says while walking over to Amu and untying her. He walppks over to me, and escorts me out the door. "Also, I will confirm that you died already, there will be no reason to look for you." Kairi says. "Okay." I say while still choking on some of my blood.

Amu's POV:

"Ikuto!" I say as he nearly falls over me. I struggle to carry him, but manage to get home safely without him blacking out. Immediately when I enter our home, I get the medical kit, am able to stitch up all his cuts.

A few hours later he wakes up and smiles up at me. "Amu, I am so glad your safe." He says calmly while grinning. "Not as much as I am glad you're safe." I say while leaning down and kissing him. "You're going to rest for this whole week, and perhaps all of next week too." I say. "Okay." He says while closing his eyes to sleep.

I watch him sleep for a while. I was so worried, I am afraid he'll be taken away again. I hope something like this never happens again. His sleeping pattern is adorable, as his chest rises slightly up and down. His eyes shoot open, and he stares straight up into my eyes. The thing that scares me the most, is that there's tears in his eyes. "Ikuto! Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you okay?)" I ask.

"I am fine I just had a nightmare." He says while still huffing from his dream. "Oh okay." I say while shooting him a solemn look. I feel super bad that he had to go through all of this. I feel as if it's all my fault.

I gently play with his soft blue hair. He leans up and kisses me with his eyes closed. I am guessing he's dreaming. A blush begins to cover my face. I wonder if he dreams of me that often.

The end of this chapter so far. I will update soon. Thanks again to .x, thanks for the idea.


	18. Chapter 18 Chemistry

Note to my Beloved Readers ^^: I love you with all of my heart. O_o, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ikuto POV:

It has been a few weeks after the vampire confessions, and remorseful arguments and fights occurred. However, Kairi kept his promise not to tell a soul so far. I'm surprised he changed his mind for Amu's sake, and for her love and happiness. He seems like he really cares about her (though he was rather violent. I am assuming he has become a vampire just for her. But he was crazy mad, and infuriated that she let me murder his friend, tadagay? I still can't remember his name. But that dumb ass piece of shit's name doesn't matter; he doesn't deserve to be remembered. He frightened a kindred soul as my wife. If only he knew her intentions. But if he did, he would just be some little 'puppet'.

Anyway, Amu won't do anything other than make sure I'm alright. When I tell her I'm fine, she won't do anything but sit there and watch me. She doesn't even work on her manga book series which she used to do all the time. Sometimes I just wish she'd stop being so paranoid that something bad will happen. Nothing's going to happen (A/N as far as you know. Plus I need some ideas for my fanfiction. I am running out. Credits will be given once again. I am sorry I really am thinking. But me having the best (excuse my sarcasm) self esteem, throws out every idea. Thanks so much!)

Amu interrupts my somewhat Cruel thoughts. "Ikuto, Daijoubu Desu Ka? [Means are you okay?] You look a little bit dazed. Staring off into space? I know I do that a lot, or at least I used to. I don't do that much anymore. I only used to do it when I was fourteen!". She seems excited for some reason. I wonder if it's because I am with her.

"No nothing's wrong. Oh really?" I say while smiling assuring her that nothing is wrong. I couldn't have told her my actual thoughts, or else she'd probably be angry. Since we got married, we hardly had any arguments. "Oi Amu-Chan? Don't you think you should be working on your story?" I ask her with a a serious face.

"Oh my god! I forgot my due date is due tomorrow! I got to get working. Sorry it's just that when you got hurt, I got so worried because I love you so much." Amu says while her voice cracks when she says the word love. "Aw Amu, I am blushing. I love you too my darling. Forever and always." I say while leaning close towards her, and kissing her. "Speaking of which before you leave the room, I am hungry. Or er.. Thirsty. Lean over would you?" I say with a slight smirk forming on my face. "O-okay." She says with the most adorable blush on her face.

I lean close to her, and she slightly tilts her head to the right. I go closer towards her and start breathing heavily just to send chills up her spine. (Ooh I am kind of evil in some sort :3) I open my mouth and gently bite into her skin causing her to moan in pain, despite the insignificant pain. I can think of a bunch of things to make her moan even more than just a bite (again evil~! I am a hot bad boy! :3). Damn I hate how she tortures me like this.

I lean over and pin her to the ground, unable to control my need for her. I kiss her passionately, as our lips join and dance in a pattern. Kissing is all I am going to do. I keep repeating these words in my head. I definitely don't want to rush Amu into things she isn't comfortable in doing. I glance at her face and she is madly blushing (A/N no she's not mad. But it means blushing a lot).

I really want to wait until she's really ready. I want to go into it for love, not just for the sex. But for this, I would actually want Amu to have children. This wouldn't be for the amusement of my own doing. I would never force her to do these things. I just wish she'd tell me when she's ready.

The end of this chapter for now. By the way, as for this "sex" thing, should I have a smoky scene to raise it for mature readers only, or should I use it for Teens only? Or should I not do it at all? O_o. Review and I'll decide in the future. I have no idea how long that will be.


	19. Chapter 19 Author Note VERY IMPORTANT :D

**To my Beloved Readers: **Okay so I decided to take out the category for voting for rating it up to mature [The reader level]. This being because, I don't really want to look like a creeper. Also, I might just make it T, and so they'll know there having sex, but it won't be explanatory. So here is the options either A), I make one where you guys will know they'll have it, but not too much explanatory. B) I skip ahead until when Amu is giving birth. Okay thanks guys. Remember to review. Sorry that this was the only thing I said. Sorry again!


	20. Chapter 20 Christmas Shopping

**Note: I am going to wait until later to actually go through with it. Sorry about the note. Or if it was disturbing. XD Anyways, enjoy. **

**Ikuto POV:**

A few weeks after I told her how I felt (about the family), it was nearing towards Christmas. Christmas has to be the most exciting holiday I like. It used to be my favorite was my birthday, but now it means I am getting old. This will be technically my first Christmas with Amu. When I got married to her, Christmas had already passed, so we only got to celebrate New Years. But this time, I will make it the best. I am wondering whether I should make her something, or buy her something.

I can always do a little bit of both. The thing that really beats me is what girls like. I do know they like stuff like jewelry. I wonder how much I should get her, one big one, and kisses? This all is too new to me. Yes I have decided, I will go out and get her a necklace, and not just some cheap necklace either. For the reason being, I want this Christmas to be special for the both of us.

Today is currently December 17th, so I want to get my shopping done, so I won't be rushing at the last minute. I think I know another thing I should do; Amu and I both know, that I really am not good at drawing. But what if I put all my heart into a letter that has a picture of her and I? I decided that I should do this first, because I am going to take the most time on that, than I ever had for anything in my whole entire life. I hope it will turn out good.

Maybe I can invite some of my friends, and relatives to come shopping with me. Lets see, I can invite Kukai, and Nagihiko. I call them and they confirm to meet tomorrow at 10 Am.

**Amu POV:**

I am not completely sure what to get Ikuto for Christmas. I have no idea what men like. Well maybe I do, but I am definitely not ready for that sort of commitment. I don't know what I should get him though. Obviously, I can't go up and ask him. Ah! I just had the perfect idea! I can ask my friends to go shopping with me. All of my friends can meet up and shop with me. While this idea settles in my mind, I decide that I am going to call them now.

So then I call Rima, Yaya, and Utau (she isn't obsessed with Ikuto in this fanfiction. Utau is actually another one of Amu's cousins. She is actually considered her friend though). None of them say they have other plans, so we all agree to meet tomorrow at 12:00 PM in the afternoon. Hopefully some of them have better experience in shopping than I do.

**Tomorrow Around 10 PM (Ikuto POV):**

"So who are you getting presents for?" I say while finally destroying the silent barrier that has been around us for what seems like hours. "I am getting a present for Rima." Nagihiko says while smiling. "Utau." Kukai says. "Cool." I say while nodding. "Do you guys have any idea what types of things girls like? I know they like Jewelry, but what types? Do you think they prefer Necklaces, or do you think they prefer bracelets? Or do you think it doesn't matter to them?" I ask while thinking of other things to discuss.

"I think they prefer necklaces." they both say at the same time. "Oh." I say while we walk inside the jewelry store.

Will Ikuto be able to decide. The question is even more, will Amu run into him for his lack of knowledge for presents. ;) Stay tuned thanks for reading so far!


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas Shopping Part 2

Note to everyone: Thanks so much for reading this far. I beat my visits (hits) from the (now second) most popular story lost but not forgotten. I've only had this story for a little bit more than a week. Yet, because you all read my story, I beat the hits! My most popular story remains forever mine :). Thank you so much! Anyway, enough of my blabbering.

Ikuto POV: (a very long time later)

"Ah finally I've decided on this diamond necklace. Of course I have finished my drawing. It looks very nice if I do say so myself. It took me three hours." I say while yawning with a small bag in my hand. "We all got a gift for our girlfriend, or err... Wife. That is one good selection they have." Kukai says with a huge grin on his face. "Oh, it's already one thirty. Well, we did go eat on the way. But still, we all wanted to get something special." I say while smiling, as my head returns from looking down at my watch.

Amu POV:

"Gahh! I still can't believe that I haven't decided on what to get him. I have no idea what types of gifts guys like." I say while fuming with anger. "Well I do, guys like s-" I interrupt Rima before she finishes, "I am just not ready for that sort of commitment." I say while blushing madly.

"I know! He recently broke his violin, or at least he told me, because he got accused of something he didn't do by the police. Not cooperating whatsoever, he was struggling when his violin swiftly fell, and broke. Perhaps I could get him a new violin!" I say with a cheerful smile on my face. "Okay. You do know you're the only one who still hasn't gotten him a gift though right?" Yaya says in her cheerful baby like voice. We walk over to the music store, and automatically see a violin that comes with everything, and it is for a very reasonable price.

That leaves me with getting Ikuto a violin; Rima got Nagihiko a new basketball (his old one deflated); Yaya got Kairi a book on vampires (oh great Yaya...); and Utau got Kukai the new Wii soccer game (I am not going to name the brand, oh and I don't own Wii). We did exceptionally good. I am ready for Christmas. As for the card, I already made him a card. I drew a self portrait picture of him as well. I wonder if he'll like it?

Later that evening (Ikuto POV):

I lay exhausted from all the jewelry possibilities that I was shown, and from all the walking. "So tired." I manage to mumble underneath my breath. I hear the front door open, and Amu state that she is home.

Short chapter. I'm sorry. I wanted to leave an exciting cliffhanger until christmas comes. Btw I am aware it was January when Kairi did that 'snapping' thing. Still, hmm oh well. XD. Sorry. I would change the date, but it would be so insignificant, I bet readers would be angry just to go back and read that the date changed. Don't forget to review. Thanks so much everyone!


	22. Chapter 22 Christmas Day!

Note to the Readers: So again thanks for reading the story this far. So it sucks because I found out that I have to get out my wisdom teeth. This happens next friday. I am only fourteen so this comes to me as a shock. Anyways, that means they'll numb me and give me an IV. This leads to me being sleepy for a week, so I may or may not be able to update for a while. Anyways, continuing on :(.

Amu POV (Christmas):

Christmas has finally come after the long awaiting, because I was so excited about his gift. Both of us are trying to look a little bit nice for our hopefully successful evening. It is already 5:00 PM. So then, I get into a lovely ruffly white dress. There is a black ribbon running down the dress. (It's the exact same dress Utau wore when she saw Amu without her guardian characters. This was around the time when Nikiadou Sensei? Stole her eggs. Excuse me if I spelled his name wrong. Obviously though, this never happened in the story.) I put on a little bit of eye shadow, and put on some black heels. As for my hair, I pin my hair up, and put the 'X' hairpin. The hairstyle leaves a slight bump, leaving it with more volume.

By the time I finish, Ikuto finishes as well, as I see him exit his other room (in case I am getting ready, or something). The expression on his face as I step out of the room is priceless. His mouth drops, maybe do I look funny? Or maybe it's because I am too dressed up. I blush while my eyes become glued to the floor.

Ikuto walks over to me.

Ikuto POV:

"You look beautiful, Amu." I say while emphasizing Amu, while not saying 'chan'. "A-Arigato." She says while blushing. "Shall we go?" I say while smiling and grabbing her hand. "Nn." She says agreeing while at the same time, returning my smile.

We drive to a fairly fancy restaurant. I am dressed up as well, wearing a black tuxedo. (A/N: MMm sexy! Do a strip tease! Just kidding. :P) When we are sitting down ordering, I can tell she is truly nervous. She and I finally decide on what to order. For her, she is ordering a medium-well steak. I am ordering salmon (A/N: mmm my favorite. Kittty and I have something in common. Because cats "supposedly" love fish). We finish our tranquil and delightful dinner without any flaws.

We were soon able to talk normally like responsible adults. We broke the awkward silence that was in between us. Within a matter of minutes after paying the bill and tip, we leave.

Amu's POV:

Ikuto really seems to impress me regarding his maturity level. He seems like he loves to talk about his job. That's fine with me because we're both writers. Even if he's a different type of writer, writers are all writers.

We enter the house with a heap of silence again. "So, shall we exchange our gifts?" He says with a noticeable nervous smile. "Sure." I whisper inside of his ear when leaning over and then kissing him. We waltz over to the tree as excited as possible, while we exchange gifts. "So I am going to have you go first." He says while smiling. "Okay." I say while handing him a gift. I put his gift inside of a huge box, so he won't automatically know what his gift is.

"Ahem." I say while pointing down towards my card. "Oh, sorry I didn't see it." He apologizes. "No worries." I say while grinning. He opens the card cheerfully. He quietly reads the card to himself then smiles, then his eyebrow raises as he sees the picture I drew for him. "Do you like it?" I say while blushing. The picture is of him, and on the back is me and him kissing. "I love it." He says while moving over on the couch to embrace me in his arms. "Okay, okay. That's not all." I remind him. "Oh yeah." He says while quietly chuckling.

When he opens the package, his eyes are wide with excitement. "NO way! You got me the violin I have wanted for ten years! Thank you so much!" He says while he tightly embraces me, and then leans over to kiss me. "I'm glad you like it." I say while smiling.

"Now it's your turn. I made you a card as well." He says while blushing. I smile at the kind card he made me, and as a favor I kiss him. When I notice that he made me a drawing, I was expecting a newbie type drawing. But it wasn't like that at all. It was beautifully drawn. "I love it." I whisper in his ear as a blush forms on his face.

I open the small box swiftly, to see another tiny box. I grab the box, and carefully open the other box. When I do so, my eyes start tearing up at the beauty in front of me. "Ikuto It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you." I say. He smiles and kisses me tenderly on the lips, while grabbing the box. He walks around and gets behind me. What's he doing? Then he puts the necklace on me.

"I love what you got me as well. You give me the best gifts. But the gift I'll treasure for the rest of my life is you, Amu. I love you. Forever and Always. I love you." He says. The tears are now falling so quickly, my surroundings are beginning to blur. "I love you to." I sob with happiness. "Forever and always." I say. "Forever and always." He repeats.

The end of this chapter for now. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	23. Chapter 23 His Father's Visit

**Note to you Amuto Lovers ;D: Thanks so much for reading this far I am trying. I will do my best no matter how jealous I get of all the good stories. Especially Hana Yori Dango ones o_O anyways. I know jealously is bad for my complexion (What complexion you ask, I have no idea!) which isn't that good! GAH! I am becoming a person with a horrible self esteem! Anyways On with the story!**

**Amu POV:**

After Christmas ended, I couldn't help but think of loving Tadase. If things wouldn't have happened the way it is now, I don't know what I would do. "Amu, I am so thirsty. Lend me your neck..." Ikuto says drowsily. "Okay." I say cheerfully while he reaches over to my neck, and tilts it to the side and bites me more firmly than he usually does. "Ikuto it hurts." I say. "Sorry." he says while continuing, but not as hard as he did before.

When we finished with that, we fall asleep in each others arms, as I snuggle close to him for warmth. We are still in bed so that is why he asked me so suddenly, and most likely so drowsily! He is so cozy. I love the feeling of his touch, and his embrace. I love his warm kisses. But the thing I love most of all, is him. [A/N: w AWWS!] I slowly open my eyes, and smile at him. He is so adorable when he sleeps. He opens his eyes and yawns, and I embarrassed, look away. A small blush seems to form on my face.

A few hours later, Ikuto is going back to work for the first time. He is a writer, so in a way that is a career at home itself. But he is starting to do all the stuff he used to do. This being such as going to the store, and etc. Things are getting better. That's for sure!

"Amu! I have to tell you something important! My father; who is also a vampire too, is visiting us a week from today. I have no idea how he'll react if he sees you! We'll just have to make a plan to explain it all to him as well. Well actually it isn't that hard, because I will just say that you're mine." he says while huffing from all the running I assume. "Okay, but is that a problem." I ask puzzled. "Nope. Not anymore. We've figured it all out so then it's settled. He is coming over February 12th." he says while nodding and walking away.

Great more family issues, just when I thought the troubles were gone, here they are coming back towards our direction. I will just have to be extra careful, and prepared.

The end of this chapter for now. Sorry if it is short. Well I will see you all next time :).


	24. Chapter 24 GOMEN NASAI! The visit!

**Forever Mine Chapter 24**

**Many Apologizes: I am sorry everyone. I have been suffering from idea loss. Also, I forgot where I was, and I had amnesia. (From surgery) and wasn't able to be on for awhile. More likely long enough before my darned teeth start hurting. Right now the pain is gaining, but since I love you all so much, I will continue. **

**Normal POV:**

_'We both got ourselves formally dressed for the occasion of part of his family coming over. I hear his name is Aruto Tsukiyomi. Aruto, reminds me so much of Ikuto. I love how his name rolls off of my tongue in my mind.' _Amu thinks while she gets into a black ruffly dress, while putting her hair into a messy bun, followed by a black 'X' clip. She put on some heels, in case they were to get something to eat before he comes.

_'As for Ikuto, he's just casual. Guess he's confident of his father's visit. It's like he doesn't have a care in the world.' _Amu thinks while checking over everything before finishing her last minute touches around the house.

Within about ten minutes, both Amu and Ikuto hear the doorbell ring. Ikuto rushes over to get the door and smiles at the scene in front of him. His dad, Aruto Tsukiyomi, stands in front of him holding a violin case and has a few other things as well.

Amu POV:

Oh My Goodness! He's so hot! Just like his son. Like father like son as the saying goes (A/N: Doesn't it?) . "Welcome home Father. I'd like to introduce you to my wife Amu. She is _**mine." **_he says while gently caressing my face. "Nice to meet you Aruto." (A/N: Excuse me if this is the wrong father. I think there was two fathers. This might be the wrong one, but oh well. If it is, then I will change it as long as you guys remind me of the mistake. Some people take these mistakes very seriously so I don't want to displease anyone in any way) I say while bowing and escorting him inside. "Thank you nice to meet you as well." he says with a slight smirk on his face. I think I see where he got his smirking from.

Okay so obviously really short okay, but we shall use this as a cliff hanger for now. I know it is too short. But I promise you all! I will update as soon as I can. There are some interesting things going to happen. By the way, this idea, is still going to remain in .X's possession. It's not mine. There may be some minor changes. It all depends on "the way the tail points" I think was what ikuto said before in the series. Anyways sorry! I hope you guys will review!


	25. Chapter 25 Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I don't own the story.

Dearly beloved readers, I would like to humbly thank you all for reading this far, and lending me all your support, and feedback. It really helps me know if you can really picture what's actually happening; or if it's just thrown out at you, therefore making it hard to imagine whatsoever. Anyway, I would just like to thank .x for at least suggesting a few ideas for me to use. I know she said that we all get stuck at times, and I am the one that's finding a good way to write it. However, it still brings joy to my heart that you'd actually give me suggestions. On my other story I asked for suggestions, but no one gave me any oh well. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Hope you enjoy.

Amu POV:

Ikuto's father Aruto seems a little bit strange. It's as if he's plotting; no maybe scheming a plan. It always seems like he loiters around me when Ikuto is at the store, or somewhere else. It's not that I don't like him hanging out, but sometimes I wonder what's going on in that possibly mischievous mind of his. His narrow eyes are always kept on me; it's giving me an uneasy feeling.

I thought Aruto was just going to be staying with us for a month or so. When I asked Ikuto though, he said it might be a lot longer. It's not like this is a bad thing, but I don't really know what his father is like. After all, it's only been three days since he arrived in Shibuya.

Was there a specific reason as to why he came over, or did Ikuto just need to explain the situation? Anyway, now Ikuto is typing away on the sequel to his recently finished book series. It is going to be a little different; this can be such as different people, but in the same situation (A/N: for example, if anyone has ever read the giver, there is a sequel called gathering blue. But instead of a guy, there's a girl).

But as for me, I am just lounging on our bed (Ikuto's and I) and reading some of my romance manga books. I love trying to draw some of the kiss scenes. They are so breathtaking. Even if I am a manga-ka, I still like to try different styles though. Meanwhile, I hear Aruto playing his violin. The melody sounds soothing, and has. a somewhat jubilant melody to the song. As I am listening very closely now though, I begin to notice how there is also some melancholy and sadness to the song.

I don't really recognize the song that he's playing (not that I know that many), so does that mean he made this up? He couldn't have, because it sounds so brilliant, and beautiful. I put down my books, and sketch pad; I glance over to Aruto to see him peacefully playing the violin with such passion. It's a gorgeous site, as he swiftly yet slowly enough; he glides his hand's movements across the violin. At the same time, his navy blue hair twinkles in the moonlight. He's gorgeous, like father and like son. Of course I'd never think of Ikuto's father like that! I am married after all.

Aruto stops playing for a moment, then starts to play a song that is making me sleepy. Before I know it, everything is black as I am swiftly falling asleep.

Aruto's POV (The Next Day):

Ikuto left a note for both me and Amu that he'll be leaving early to go to some sort of meeting or something. He also said he wanted to get some early shopping done. This gives a perfect opportunity for my plan to begin. I know now that I most certainly will get what I want. I know exactly how to; Ikuto and I are both vampire's so I have come up with some confusing techniques for the scent of humans, to be corrupted. Or at least for the time being.

What exactly is Aruto talking about? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review.


	26. Chapter 26 Kyoto, Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own the story, or any of the characters.

Aruto's POV:

I swiftly walk over to Amu's bed, and search through the secret items I need for my 'plan' to work successfully. With that, I start with the first step into my highly educated 'plan'.

Amu's POV: (A few hours later):

As I slowly awake from sleeping, I start to notice the unfamiliar surroundings. I am definitely not at home, and there must be something terribly wrong. I look up and see Aruto with a smug look on his face.

I am unable to move, and there's tape covering my mouth. Aruto starts to move closer to me while kneeling down to my sitting level. That obnoxious smirk is still on his face.

"Oh my dear Amu, you're probably wondering why you're here. You interested me from the moment I saw you, and now my plan has worked. I have gained prior knowledge as to what vampires can do to alter effects. These effects can be Ikuto having your scent. As I am a vampire, I know how to corrupt this scent for the time being. Ikuto won't be able to find you, or at least not that easily. I am sure that eventually, he will find you though. We'll just have to find a way to fix that. There's no point of running, because we are in an isolated part of Shibuya. I am one hundred percent sure that you won't know your way back home. Perhaps Ikuto will know it's me, but I already changed my home phone number along with my cell. He won't be able to track you with your cell phone because, I checked any signs of you having it. The phone is at home; this will have no affect on him finding you. You will cooperate with me, and we'll be moving to a different part of Japan. No arguing with me; I obviously wouldn't let your tape be removed already though. So now that we got that all settled, I just wanted to let you know that I am great with managing my time wisely. I was able to complete this much in only three hours. I already booked a flight to Kyoto. It's a somewhat isolated town where we are going to. So don't think it'll be that easy for coming back. Even if you do, I will find you. I as well will make you mine." Aruto says, while his eyes gleam evilly. He moves close, and I struggle; I try to get out of the rope, but to no avail do I succeed. He swiftly comes to my neck, and moves it quickly to the right, and bites down violently hard.

I wince in pain, as my eyes are starting to get clouded with tears. He did it; he made me his. Yet another person getting in the way of us being happy, but this time I don't know if we will be able to get out of this mess. What will I do? Will Ikuto know how to find me? What the heck will I do? What will he do? (Ikuto)

What will they all do? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for short chapters. Better than nothing right? Plus this was the perfect place to stop for a cliff hanger. Don't forget to review. Thanks so much everyone.


	27. Chapter 27 Ikuto's Plan

Note to the readers: Sorry for the confusion, one of my readers said sorry for not giving suggestions. I meant that I didn't get suggestions on my fanfiction for a different story base. The series is called Hana Yori Dango, and I used the story as a base for switching things around while of course, giving credit to the author for her characters and for her story. Anyway, just wanted to let you know this.

Ikuto POV:

When I arrive home, and go to check where Amu is, I feel a shiver as I don't smell her presence. Something is terribly wrong; I think I know who's doing is this. My father.

I knew I should have never invited him! Long ago, when my mother died it was hard for me to get over her not being there. Then a few months later, my dad was already going on dates. When he went on his date, I purposely destroyed his plans. This occurred not that long ago, as I was 14. (Meaning not like he was six or something) From then on he told me that I'd rue the day of messing up his date; he seemed so sure that'd she (the girl he was dating) would be the one. I could have never accepted having a new mother! No one could ever replace her, so I made a plan to sabotage his and her date.

I guess he must have kidnapped her; the problem is I can't even track where she is because using her scent, is not exactly working as planned. I know I can't think of a plan too quickly, or else it might not be thoroughly thought out good enough for the plan to work. Knowing my father, he is a brilliant, and very intelligent man so he must have spent months thinking about this; when we discussed several months ago about us reuniting.

Amu, you're just going to have to wait for me. I promise you though, I will save you. I swiftly move to my desk and grab a notepad to write down all the ideas that come inside of my head. Knowing my father, he'd move out of Shibuya so he would think I'd get confused. If I know anything, he'll probably go to Kyoto, because he knows Kyoto best out of all the places in Japan.

I will book a flight for next week tomorrow (the airport is already closing down; there was traffic to his meeting, and plus it was on the other side of Shibuya. Also, this was only for the meeting, so from there to the errands he had to pull, made time go swiftly. It's also the weekend, so I am just making this up that the airport closes more earlier. This being around the time of 10).

From that, I will scour ever area of Kyoto. Hopefully, something will trigger my senses. If not, well I'll just hope for the best. I will not let him ruin our marriage.

The end of this chapter for now. Sorry I know it's short, but otherwise you guys will go crazy not knowing what happens ne? Anyway, please review. I want to know what you thought of this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28 Amu's Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own the story or any of the characters. They both and all belong to the creators, which are Peach-Pit. Just adding that if I were the creator I probably would have destroyed tadase by now. Anyway O.o.

Also, I would just like to add that I don't own the blackberry whatever, and the credit for the creation goes to whoever came up with the idea. I own the phone, but I didn't create the idea of this phone. Anyway, enjoy the note to you guys!

Note: thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to review, because it helps me know if your interested with how the story is progressing.

A few weeks later (Amu's POV):

We are already in Kyoto, and indeed the town we are living in is very small in population. There at the most is probably only 200 people! That's not a lot at all. Or at least compared to Tokyo and Shibuya. There's no way I will be able to survive all this drama.

Meanwhile, Aruto keeps me home all the time. He always plays the threat game. Like sometimes he says, "if you do anything bad, your punishment will be severe. Don't think that just because you're my son's wife, you'll be let off easily with these. I can hurt him; I know I am stronger possibly because I am his father. I am quite in shape for my age, and I won't hesitate to harm him if that has to be your punishment." and I always do as I am told after that. I wish he'd just hurry up and let me go home!

Whenever I am at his jail chamber (or at least it feels like it to her), I feel like I am suffocating. There's hardly anything I can do to get my mind focused on something else; to at least ease my mind to something else for the time being.

But right now, it's being focused on how I recently decided to sneak out of the house to go to the mall. Yes there is a mall, so I wanted to see if they had any cute clothes. Unfortunately, there is going to be punishments, as I was caught in the process. So that's what's happening right now.

I glare at the terrible father of my beloved husband, in which is angrily staring at me in the same way. Great, now the dream I had, in what seems like centuries ago, might come true. However in this case, it won't be Ikuto who will be doing this to me; it'll be his father. I hope I am not seriously dead!

"So you thought you could sneak away from me eh?" he says in a demonic voice. "You were wrong; your punishment will be severe. Not to your husband, or at least not yet. This one will be to your misfortune." he says while glaring, and swiftly moving towards me.

He is already pinning my arms down on our bed, and yes he forces me to sleep in his room so he can monitor me at all times. Aruto swiftly starts to move towards my mouth causing me to scream with horror, as he fiercely bites down on my skin. He persists at doing this repeatedly; the more he bites down, the more intensely painful it gets. Within about twenty minutes of his painful punishment and torture, I am gasping for air because of the high blood loss.

He leaves the room with a smirk on his face. The nerve of this man. Who on Earth does he think he is? He only leaves with one sentence. That sentence being, "Now that you've learned your place, don't you ever do that again understand A-mu-Chan?" he says in a mocking voice while playing around with my name. I only let my friends, family, or Ikuto do that! I don't want to consider him part of my family now though! (Ikuto's father; Aruto)

Maybe there was more meaning to me going to the mall; that doesn't matter though now. I can't risk Ikuto's life being in danger. I just hope he'll forget that I even did this, and that he won't hurt Ikuto. I have to do whatever I can to escape from this man's evil grasp.

I will just have to think of a highly educated plan, then try to escape from him at least. Then, from there I will look around Kyoto, in case Ikuto is here and already found my location. If not though, I'll just go back to Shibuya, and search for him there.

Next chapter we'll go back to Ikuto's Point of View. Sorry again for the short chapters. But at least I am updating right? I am not even using the computer, I am using my BlackBerry Cell Phone to post and type. So yeah, anyway don't forget to review Please. Thanks so much everyone! I love you so much!


	29. Chapter 29 We Finally Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the story or any of its characters. They all belong to the creators, Peach-Pit.

Ikuto's POV:

It's already been a few weeks and I've already made up my plan of how to find her. Believe it or not, I've taken a ton of pictures of her. Even when she's dazing in the other direction and not noticing the camera, it always seems to capture her photogenic beauty anyways. With this, I had brought a few pictures of her.

I decided I should go to the mall or a public place, and walk around asking if anyone saw her. The pictures might help them notice who she is, or at least I hope. With that I go to the only mall I know around the around the area. I quickly walk inside the mall, and glance at all the people, searching to find any familiar faces.

One man who has a darker shade of blond hair, looks very familiar to me. The man is staring off into space, while holding a solemn expression on his face. He looks a little bit like Tadase, but whatever. No harm from asking right? (A/N: but the poor vampire had no idea what trouble he would get into o.o;)

I walk up to the sad man, and wave to him slowly to greet him kindly then ask him. The man looks a little bit shocked at my sudden behavior.

"Hello, I was just wondering if you ever saw a girl that looks like this anywhere?" I say while putting the picture down on the table. His eyes grow wide with what seems like anger. "You, what do you want with Hinamori Amu? My son Tadase was in love with her dearly until, he disappeared." he says while clenching his hands into fists. (A/N: almost as if Tsukasa CharaChanged.)

"Well, her last name isn't Hinamori anymore, it's Tsukiyomi. We're married now, and my father came to visit a few weeks ago at my house until she disappeared. Several things had happened, which led me to the conclusion of my father being the one who started this. I was just wondering, because your face seems familiar. I heard about Tadase, and saw him. After that though, I haven't seen him since." I say with a frown on my face.

The man's facial expression changes from angry, to furious. "You must be the guy whom Tadase told me about. Amu called one day saying she had cheated. I heard that he would plot his revenge one day, until he left. He never came back, so what did you do with him?" he says while his voice increases in volume. "Yeah that would be me. I didn't do anything to him. In fact, I never even saw Tadase that day. I only met him one time with Amu, then he stormed off furiously. Anyway, if you haven't seen her I must leave." I say while walking away and bowing.

Within about an hour later, I find out that she came here a few days ago. The witness described the incident as her walking around the mall, while she glances closely at her surroundings. The next thing I heard, was that a man that looked similar to me, took her wrist and dragged her out of the mall angrily.

This is reliable information, I just need to know where she is at now. She must be close to here, otherwise she wouldn't have come to this mall. With a feeling of relief coming over me, I start to smell a scent after what seems like forever. Right in front of me is Amu, who seems a little bit lost. There are deep bite marks in her neck, and I feel so remorseful that this is mostly my fault. I run over to Amu, and embrace her in my arms.

I inhale her sweet scent of her strawberry scented hair. Tears are quickly falling from her eyes, as she chokes (from the tears). I can feel her hair brushing across mine now, as I lean over to her, as my lips tenderly brush hers. How I loathed not being able to kiss her and embrace her tenderly. I decide that I can't just leave Kyoto yet, I need to have a chat with my father to settle this whole 'feud' between us.

I bring Amu out of my arms, and look her in the eyes. Her eyes are almost sparkling with joy she's so happy.

"Ikuto, I missed you so much. I love you!" Amu says while gently kissing me. I smirk as I say, "Well of course I know that, but of course I feel the same way too. But you know Amu, we need to go settle things between my father and I. We can't let this family feud between us last forever between he and I. If we do, he might come back and kidnap you, so we'll have to make up a plan as we go to his house. You do know where he lives right Amu?" I say while her and I walk hand-in-hand to the car. "Yes." She says firmly while looking very serious and nervous.

They might be having the biggest tension yet, in the next chapter. I'll continue as soon as I can. Thanks so much everyone! Review!


	30. Chapter 30 Live Like There's No Tomorrow

**Forever Mine Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story or any of its characters. It and they all belong to the creators of Shugo Chara!, Peach-Pit. I don't own **_Live Like There's No Tomorrow, By Selena Gomez. _**I also don't own the company who created the **_iPod_**; its creator is the company of apple.

**Note to the Readers: **Thank You so much for reading this far. It warms my heart so much, that I beat my largest story; Lost but not forgotten. It had probably about 16 chapters but here I am getting fourteen more chapters than that one. Anyway, this may or may not be the last chapter. We will have to see how things go. But don't worry, there will be another story being created for when the hard times quit; or mostly. You'll have to wait until then. I promised you something, and perhaps it will be in the new story.

Amu and Ikuto are more nervous then they thought they'd be while sitting quietly in the car, awaiting the arrival of Aruto's house. When they reach the door (of his house [Aruto]), they cautiously ring the doorbell. As soon as Aruto answers, a sly smirk that almost seems angry, wipes across his face.

"What do you want now?" his father says in an irritated tone. **"What do you think I want? I want Amu's clothing and stuff that you packed for her when you kidnapped her. Father, you had no right to separate us for what seems like forever to us. Just because I ruined your date, doesn't give you the right to interfere in our marriage. I thought you'd be devastated when mother died. But no, you just go ahead and start dating a few weeks later? I could understand if it was a few _years _later, but not a few weeks! You told me I'd rue the day remember, is this what this is all about? Because if it is, then that's just damn wrong. Even if she might have been the woman for you, that doesn't mean you have to just throw away mom's memory as if she was never there in the first place!" **Ikuto yells furiously while Amu watches him with confusion.

**Amu's POV:**

I have no idea what they're talking about. I guess it's just as they said, Ikuto's mother died. Then only after a few weeks later, his father was insisting on going out on a date. Maybe Ikuto ruined the date, and he promised him he would regret that he ever did that? Well the question is, does he regret he ever did that to him? I don't understand how someone can forget about someone that quickly.

I notice Aruto clenching his fists angrily, while he looks like he wants to punch someone. "**That woman hardly ever talked to me. Your mother hardly even showed any sign of happiness when being with me! I never even thought she loved me once when you were born! Not that you're the reason why, but she was more happy when we were younger. I know it wasn't right of me to go on a date, but I felt it was the only way to forget about the old woman whom I had grown to misunderstand. She seemed like she was longing for something else, but I didn't know what. Okay great, I just confessed didn't I? **Well, it took me this long to realize it, but I actually do miss her more than I thought. Several years ago; a few weeks before she had died, she gave me this letter. It was intended for you to read, but I got angry with you and put it away. I kept it all this time and even now. I have it right here." he says while pulling a letter out of his pocket. Ikuto gazes upon his father with disbelief, and with awe. I guess he never expected for his father to actually love his mother. But do you really blame him? I don't I would have been furious if my father did that to me!

Ikuto gently takes the letter out of the remorsefully upset man's hand, and opens the envelope. His eyes carefully go down the letter, as his eyes grow wider and wider. Before I know it, Ikuto is crying. I have never once seen him cry in front of me before. Not even once. I now am curious as to what the letter says.

Ikuto smiles, and reads the letter aloud. He says,

"_**Dear Ikuto, my precious son. I can tell that my time is drawing drastically near, and I won't be here for much longer. Often times, I always see your face as sad and unhappy, but when I come towards you, your frown turns quickly into a bright smile. Oh how beautiful your smile is to me. I wish you'd just be happy all the time. I know I don't really show that much love towards your father, but in truth I really love him dearly. The more I think about you being sad, the more you remind me of how your father was. **_

_**Most importantly, the more you grow up, the more you remind me of him. You guys have perhaps so many similarities, that you could have been twins or clones. I wouldn't be surprised if your father lost faith in me loving him. But the truth being is, I can't ever stop myself from thinking of him. The more I think of him, the more I wish for the both of you to be happy. Even if this letter may bring you sadness;pain, and suffering, remember I will always love you Ikuto. I will always love you, and your father. **_

_**I hope you'll be happy, so when I look down at you from heaven, you and him will be happily smiling and enjoying the rest of your lives. You always have to live like there would be no tomorrow, and make the most of your life. Often I have heard of people who would just live as if the day was another day; they'd come to regret not enjoying life to the fullest. I don't want that to happen to either of you. The time has come where this letter has to end, but remember Ikuto, I will always love you and your father and be with the both of you watching over you and protecting you from harm. I love you and will miss you dearly, but a long time from now, we will all reunite in heaven. But that will be a long time I assure, under my protection of the both of you. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your Mother." **_he says while tears begin to cloud his eyes, as he sobs with happiness and sadness at the same time. I can't even stop myself from crying! In this letter, it's almost as if she watched everything that happened now, and came and wrote this letter just so we would know the truth. (A/N: Sorry if the letter was cheesy, but I tried. It was so sad though. )

It was so touching, and heartwarming because Aruto is beginning to cry too, as he embraces Ikuto to comfort him. I can't even stop myself from crying, so I join the hug. (A/N: Even though she was with his supposedly psychotic dad XD) Hurray Group Hug!

Within about twenty minutes of teary conversations, with sobbing with happiness and sorrow at the same time, we all ended the feud. No one would ever get kidnapped by him (A/N: When she says no one she means herself XD) ever again. Both his and Ikuto's feelings are mutual, and the both of them have and will still miss her dearly. But as she said in the letter, "Live Like There's No Tomorrow". (A/N: Takes out the _**iPod**_: The _**iPod**_ starts playing _**Live Like There's No Tomorrow, By Selena Gomez**_)

We said our farewells, as we returned to Shibuya with happiness and relief. All our troubles will be gone forever, or at least for a while. Within about a few hours, we arrive back at home. To my surprise, Ikuto took his mother's advice and smiled for a change. Usually he only smirks or has a smug look on his face, but he just smiled because he's__feeling Jubilant! That makes me even more happy and excited for the places that we'll encounter in the future. All of the bad times, and good times can all be treasured. The bad times can be because, even though I was depressed about living with Ikuto, I now treasure that bad time that we had, more of what I had though. If I wouldn't have met Ikuto the way I had now, I could have been with a 'world domination weirdo'. (A/N: I wonder who that could be? **Coughs Tadase!**)

_**The two of us have a big life ahead of us, but what other troubles will come within our reach? We'll be able to solve it because our love never failed us. I will forever be his. As well as Ikuto being Forever Mine. No matter what happens, we will always have our own happy family, and perhaps a new one to build. **_

Sorry if the ending was Cheesy. I am not good at endings, so if you want me to redo the ending, don't hesitate to request that. :P. Anyway, I love the song Live Like There's No Tomorrow. I loved the Ramona and Beezus movie, it was soo adorable! I saw it yesterday. I recommend seeing the movie, even if you don't like Selena Gomez. Wasn't the Last Song a good movie or something? Miley Cyrus was in that one! So don't judge a movie by the actors! Anyway, I am making another story, that is the after story of this fanfiction. I will give you the satisfaction of what I promised near chapter 20. So don't worry. I will try and make the story as soon as I can! I promise! I am sorry again if you didn't like the story ending! Anyway, please review I need feedback. Oh and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY :).


End file.
